


Follow the light, it'll guide you home.

by Dalilia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mafia AU, Music Video: Lucky One (EXO), Music Video: Power (EXO), Not Beta Read, OT12 (EXO)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalilia/pseuds/Dalilia
Summary: EXO, the infamous Korean gang, only wants their member back. What they don't know is that their member's disapearance is linked to something way bigger than them.Sehun, a member of EXO, finds a mysterious ball during one of their gang's mission. It appears to be linked with their member's disapearance but for some reason, he keeps it to himself.(Inspired by: MAMA, Power, Lucky One, Monster)





	1. Sehun

**Author's Note:**

> I hesitated before posting this fanfic because I don't trust myself to post regular updates.
> 
> I already have 4 chapters written and there is a huge possibility that I'll rewrite some of this work or change some elements, I don't know yet... but here it is!
> 
> Don't hesitate to share you thoughts! Thank you if you're giving this work a try... just be aware that I am a very slow writer.
> 
> NOTE: English is not my native language and I don't have a beta.

Sehun looked back at the scene. Bodies were piled and not a living soul was in sight. The police took his colleagues away and he was left alone, in this old factory, covered in blood.

The plan was supposed to work, D.O., their gang’s brain made sure of it; yet here he was. The only one standing free. At least most of the enemy gang got eliminated before the police entered the grounds. He shot with his foot into some random plastic piece nearby and sighed. He was only a follower, not someone who took initiatives. He tried to remember what the procedure was after this kind of action. Retrieve any left weapons and valuables, count the dead and identify those of importance… Definitely not something he could do alone. The ones left at the headquarters should be coming in a few hours to check how things went. Until then, Sehun believed he had to wait for them somewhere not too far.

Something suddenly caught his eyes as he was on his way out. A shimmer of light, probably reflected by a metal object of some sort. Sehun knew he should not venture alone too long and find a hide until backup arrived but his curiosity got the best of him. He slowly walked to the shiny object. It looked familiar but he could not place it in his mind. A translucent ball that contained what appeared to be light. Was it safe to pick it up? Maybe not but Sehun wanted to quench this curious thirst which lived in him ever since his birth. He made sure his gloves were not damaged before he extended his fingers to touch the ball. The light inside seemed to react like a plasma globe, except it was not one. Seeing as there was no real danger, Sehun grabbed the ball and lifted it to eye level. The light inside looked even more alive, almost dancing. Hearing motor sounds outside broke him out of his trance and he quickly stuffed the fascinating object in his pocket before walking as far out of the building as he could, knowing very well that his own team would never be this fast. And sure enough, unknown voices could be heard from his hideout. Time was only a mere concept after that. He did not know how long he had to wait until the motor sounds turned back on and drove away. He sighed in relief, thankful that they did not find him or else he would already be dead.

He waited what had to be a few more hours until, finally, familiar voices could be heard.

“They’ve been caught, I called the mole.”

“The bodies?”

“None from our side. Most of them seem to be Chen’s victims, clean kills as usual.”

“That’s what you get for controlling lightning I guess.”

The two men reviewing the situation stopped abruptly and turned back, hands on their weapons, only to realise it was Sehun.

“Hey leader, hey Tao…”

The so-called leader furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused at the sight and turned to Tao.

“You said they were caught.”

Tao shrugged his shoulders pointedly looking at Sehun, waiting for him to clarify.

“I’m the only one that hasn’t. I was going through the documents as planned so I wasn’t on the battlefield. I heard Xiumin’s signal so I had time to hide but the others didn’t stand a chance. From what I’ve heard, the police didn’t hesitate to shoot, I heard some guy rebelling then a gunshot. I think someone told them that two gangs would be here today and they took it as the perfect opportunity to get us. D.O. did his best with this plan but if someone ratted on us then there was no way we would have successfully completed it.”

The leader hums with approval.

“Yes I guess there’s not much that could be done if that’s the case. Tao you know your job.”

“On it boss!”

“Okay Sehun, it’s good you’re here to tell us what happened. Have you found any important documents?”

“I didn’t have time to go through all them and when I went back in after the police raid they weren’t there anymore, I think someone fled with them… I did read interesting stuff though. It mentioned power experimentation and there was a bunch of scientific stuff on it, also medical terms I guess Lay would understand. I was about to take pictures but only had the time to capture the first page, I’m afraid it won’t be enough.”

“It’s better than nothing, you’ve done well on this mission Sehun, I’m proud of you.”

Their leader –Kris was his name, was not some cruel and barbaric mafia boss like most people thought he was. Sure he was not one to joke when it came to business, but he genuinely cared for his team, calling them a broken family. Sehun was the last to join this family, after a hectic and violent child and teenage hood. Kris was the one who found him in the streets after yet another stay in jail. He was the one who offered him a place to belong and something to do with his life. The father figure he needed.

“Enough talking, we’re going back to the headquarters. We need to plan how to break the others out of jail. There’s nothing left for us here.”

It is late at night and Sehun is laying on his bed, lost in his thoughts. It is particularly silent tonight, as the others are still locked up. They plan to break them out of jail in two mornings but in the meantime, Sehun is left alone. No snores or breathing noises coming from the other beds in the room. The sleep would not come. Sehun feels more alone than ever in this bedroom underground, that no outside light can reach. Almost instinctually, he grabs his jacket hanging from the bed’s structure and reaches for the mysterious object hidden in his pocket. He has to squint with how powerful the light that comes from it is, compared to the past deep darkness of the room. He puts the sphere next to his pillow and when he stops touching it, the light loses in intensity, allowing him to look at it without a fear of hurting his eyes.

It looked like a typical glass sphere but intricate details engraved on it were resonating with Sehun’s foggy memories. The style of the drawing is definitely something he has already seen somewhere. And what to say about this ball of light inside which looks like it has a life of its own and react every time Sehun gets closer to the ball? Needless to say that Sehun also feels the connection with it but does not understand why. And why did this gang have this ball? What is it for? What is it? So many questions to which he would like to know the answers. He can however guess that it is something of importance. He has no idea why they would leave it in the open like that or not secure it better but he is sure it is not an ordinary object.

After more thinking, he decides to keep it for him and see later what comes from it. At the moment, he just feels a huge need to protect it from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, it's probably because you have read this first chapter. Please do tell me if you liked it and what you think of it!
> 
> Thank you and see you soon for the second chapter!


	2. Suho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> I've been thinking of posting this second chapter for a few days now... so here we are. I have chapter 3 and chapter 4 written but I'm far from done. I think the next update will only come in a month like this one did.
> 
> In the meantime, I'll try to progress in my work despite the fact that I finally started my last year of uni this month so I'm starting to get busier than I was before.
> 
> Once again, beware of the weird wording or potentially bad grammar, I tried my best but without a beta, a lot goes unseen.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this update!

Junmyeon often thinks about how his life reached this point: him working at a police station but for the sake of the gang he belongs to. His family was perfectly normal and until he went to university, he never thought of meddling with people who could be described as “bad company”. Then he went to university, got lost in the newly found freedom and enjoyed all kind of pleasures that were offered to him, including drugs. It all went down from there; his addiction grew with time until he found himself owing money to some dealer from his area. He just failed his second year when Kris found him. The night they met changed his life, for the better or the worst; he would not be able to tell. All he knows is that Kris saw potential in him and helped him get rid of his drug addiction, his debts and get back on track with his studies. This was obviously an investment for the future. Yifan did not waste time on people that would be of no use for the gang. Junmyeon was okay with that. This was his second chance at getting his life together. That is how he slowly became Suho, the mole at the local police station who proved to be lifesaving more often than once.

In this particular case, he has to think of a smart way to help his team members out of jail. It did not happen often, in fact, it was a very rare occurrence. He could not be at work during their escape, to avoid any suspicion or reprimand. That did not mean he would not help; quite on the contrary, he had a key role to play. First of all, he needed to send information on the place they were being held at. Then he needed to gather more information, including the number of officers at the station at any times of the day, to decide on the best moment to take action. Finally he would need to check any difficulties that could be an obstacle to the escape and tell the team what to expect.

After studying all the information gathered, the team decided on lunch time. Usually it meant less activity and fewer difficulties. Junmyeon would be coming to work only in the evening as he was on a night shift that day. He only hoped the plan would work. He tried to share it with his fellow members behind bars, using their own variation of Morse code. He unfortunately could not stay long enough to check if the message was well received but he believed they did. Even if they did not, they would know how to act. They probably were expecting the rest of the team to come help them out anyways.

“Calling all units! We need backup at the station, there’s been a break-in, prisoners have escaped, I repeat, prisoners have escaped!”

The message has been transmitted to all units around the sector. Unfortunately, there was not much they could do. The escape plan was perfect from the beginning to the end.

“This was D.O.’s plans worthy, I’m impressed!”

As usual, members were showing unfazed reactions to what just happened, way too used to this kind of situation. This did not stop certain members like Jongdae –alias Chen, to be appreciative of the work put into the act.

The so-called D.O., Kyungsoo was his real name, hummed in accordance with what Chen just said. Of course he noticed the little fools in the plan, the parts where all could have gone wrong, but generally speaking he was satisfied to see that his team could come with escape plans of such quality in his absence. Everyone had their own specialty but that did not mean that they should stick with it, quite on the contrary; Kris encouraged exchange of knowledge between members so that everyone could get a grab of the diversity of skills. At times like these, it could definitely come in handy.

Junmyeon found his workplace to be total wreckage that evening. Police officers were running everywhere, calling other police stations, while dealing with the usual activities. He was not surprised, although for security measures he has not been able to contact others, he did not doubt for one second that the plan would succeed. For the sake of his undercover however, he acted surprised and confused as soon as he set a foot inside the building. He did not have to wait long for a colleague to come to him and quickly brief him about the situation. This was a huge deal. It was already hard for the police to deal with organised crimes, so when they caught gang members, they expected some peace and more information to work with. Catching Kris’ gang members was one of their goals, knowing that they were powerful individuals even though they were not the leader. In spite of all this, they thought that catching several members from this gang would help weaken it and would bring them to the head of the team.

That would be for some other time, and most probably never. Knowing both sides, Junmyeon knew that the police was not on par with Kris’ power and efficiency. Even luck would not suffice to dissemble the gang. With this knowledge at heart, Junmyeon went on with work, as usual, as if he felt as concerned as his colleagues with the prisoners’ escape.

He was still doing paperwork when he suddenly overheard a conversation going on between his superiors.

“I know we have been waiting to catch them for a long time already but this might be good for us. As you know, they were found in this old factory that closed down 10 years ago. What would bring them here? They’re definitely not the type to step on other gangs’ territories like that.”

“But why is it good for us that they’re running free now? I’ll have to admit that I don’t really understand your train of thoughts right now.”

The man who spoke first took a pause, probably to assess his environment and prevent any undesirable eavesdropping, if the way he lowered his voice was clue enough. Unfortunately, he was not aware that Junmyeon was there to hear everything they had to say.

“You know there have been many disappearances in the past years… there have been talks that it is the work of a local gang for the benefits of a very powerful organisation. I don’t know much more, the head officer is apparently involved and covering the issue which is why nothing much has been done as of now, to search for those missing persons.” He paused once again before continuing. “There also have been talks that one of Kris’ team members has been missing and disappeared in the same fashion the others did. I think they are looking for ways to find him and, by doing so, making our work easier if we want to catch the responsible gang and above all the organisation behind all this.”

“But you said the head officer was involved… you know as well as I do, that corruption means we won’t be able to do anything on the matter. Why would we bother with this then?”

“Don’t you have ambition at all? I thought we were on the same page and that you, too, wanted to be promoted and get out of this place. We should have been promoted long ago but it’s like we’ve been forgotten. If we solve this case and at the same time bring the corrupted officers to light, there’s a good chance we’ll be able to move up in ranks!”

‘Ah, humans…’, thought Junmyeon, ‘always so greedy’. He did appreciate this greed right at this moment, though. He left shortly after the most of the conversation was over and the two officers were back at talking about less important matters like their plans for the following Sunday. He got what he needed.

They have been trying to find Luhan for almost a year now but it was more complicated than they initially thought. They were somehow aware of what the officers talked about, although not necessarily about what was going on regarding the police corruption. This was definitely one more obstacle. As much as they tried to avoid the police, it was true that it could be useful at times and make their work easier. ‘Funny how the tables have turned suddenly’, Junmyeon silently chuckled. He needed to tell Yifan as soon as possible, to make him aware of the fact the police was not only involved in the case, but some were trying to solve it. It could help them as well as harm their work. For now, it looked like they still were a step ahead of the police, but for how long? And with the failure of their raid to the abandoned factory, it was not looking so good. He hoped the members at least got some information out of it although the fact that they were caught meant that they did not get to retrieve the documents, or else the police would have their hands on them. Now the other gang would also be warier of their movements. Even more so, knowing that they apparently lost a few members in the altercation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this Chapter, I hope you liked it and are excited to know what will happen next... I have to admit, I am! As much as I know where I'm going with this work, I still let myself go when I write and keep deviating from my original plans... This is the magic of having your own story escaping your control haha.
> 
> See you next update!


	3. Luhan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the third chapter is here!
> 
> I'm sorry it's been a little over a month but between uni and another work for a ficfest I'm working on, I've been kind of busy.  
But anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter which aims to clarify a bit what happened to EXO. I won't say more and will let you read to discover!
> 
> I'm not 100% satisfied with it but it'll do the work and as I said, I'd come back to this entire fanfic if I feel like doing it. But in the meantime, please enjoy!

It has been a total of three hours since Junmyeon shared his new information with Yifan, and the latter cannot help but think of his missing team member. Luhan is one of the oldest in age, but he is also one of the original members of the gang. They almost chose him as a leader when the subject arose right after they decided, with Minseok and Yixing, to form this group. But Luhan liked to be on the field too much to be a leader. He wanted to act more than order others or deal with the more boring aspects of leadership; paperwork and networking.

Yifan has spent the past year wondering what would have happened if the roles were interchanged. Would he be the one currently missing? He still remembers the day of Luhan’s disappearance as if it happened some hours ago. Luhan had warned him that he had found something strange and that he needed to show him and that he risked being in trouble for this. Yifan never got to see what this was all about. He did try to reach Luhan, again and again until the latter finally answered his phone but all he heard was a loud noise of someone being knocked down and mutters belonging to unknown voices talking about where they should be taking ‘the parasite’, and ordering others to look for that one specific item he did not exactly catch the name of. He knew it was the item Luhan was talking about.

_\- about a year ago -_

_The wind is blowing outside. The noise almost covers his breathing. A storm is happening inside his own body. The light flickers. A glassy haze can be seen in his eyes. He needs to find it. This is not something you can lose. He has to find it. His broken phone’s ringtone can be heard from the living room. It is probably Yifan calling. The phone has been ringing for an hour now. He knows he should answer it but he just cannot. He needs to find it. _

_His bedroom is a mess, papers discarded on the floor. He scrambles amongst them, desperate to find the one thing he is looking for. The clock is ticking, he feels like he is slowly starting to lose his mind. They should not have looked into this; it is way bigger than anyone can imagine. He needs to answer the phone and tell his leader, Kris, about everything he has discovered until now, but first he needs to find the precious artefact. _

_A sudden lightning brings his attention to something that was hidden under his closet. Finally, he has found it. He let out a loud breathe and a few tears escape his eyes. He stays like that, sat on the floor, back resting against his bed, messy hair and face in his hands, crying from relief. He grabs the transparent empty sphere and makes his way to his living room to finally answer Yifan’s calls. He is unlocking his phone when he hears a loud bang that definitely does not belong to the thunder. Someone broke into his place. His breathe hitches. He calls Yifan, turns the volume off, then hides the phone in-between the couch’s cushions, microphone facing the ceiling so that whatever happens, Yifan will be able to hear it. _

_He can only registers the masked figures making their way to him before a dull pain can be felt on the back of his head and everything turns to black. _

_“Luhan? Luhan? What’s happening? Fuck!” _

_Yifan swears. It sounds like someone is causing trouble to Luhan and none of them is with him to help him. He thinks of asking Jongin to go with Tao check what is going on but they have no idea who they would have to face. Still, it is their best and quickest option._

_He tries to call Tao but gets no answer. Every second matters and he prays that Jongin will answer. _

_“Kai, I need you to go to Luhan’s place and check what is happening there. I can’t get a hold of Tao so if you know where he is catch him before you go, if not you’ll have to go alone, it’s very urgent. I believe people have broken inside and are causing him trouble. He is in danger but you could be as well so please go and be careful, I just want updates on the situation, not confrontation we will be right behind okay?”_

_“Understood, boss.”_

_Jongin hung up and Yifan let himself release a short sigh before gathering the members around so they can go to Luhan’s place. He just started the car when his phone rings with ‘Kai’ ‘s call._

_“Boss… They took him but they were too many I couldn’t do anything, and they left by helicopter I could not get any clue on where the helicopter came from… “_

_“Did you see any faces?”_

_“No… they were masked. I did see a tattoo and, boss, you won’t like it…”_

_“Ah, of course. The Red Force?”_

_“Yes.”_

_The other men in the vehicle look at each other knowingly._

_“I didn’t know they had a helicopter…” whispers Kyungsoo. He cannot help but feel like something is off. _

_“We’ll deal with it later”, says Yifan, “Kai we will be here in five minutes, wait for us at the entrance, we’ll go in Luhan’s flat together see if we can find some clues.”_

_“Got it”, answers Jongin before they end the call._

_\- present days -_

They searched Luhan’s place but never found the item, so the men who took him must have also taken it at the time. Yifan sighed and pushed away the papers lying on his desk. The raid to the factory almost gave them the answers they have been looking for, for months, but it had to fail. He groaned of frustration, letting himself sink in his chair. He grabbed the picture frame that was always standing proudly before him when he was working, and renewed his silent vow to Luhan that they would find him and bring him home. A sudden knock on the wooden door brought him back to the present, the door opening right after to reveal Yixing holding a tray with freshly brewed tea.

“I made some tea to help you relax. Please drink it and don’t let it cool.”

“Thanks Yixing.”

“No problem, it’s my job.”

A tired but grateful smiled appeared on Yifan’s face. Yixing was there, with him, since the beginning. He always felt so lucky to have someone who not only has powers to heal, but also trained to become a medic. Times and times again he had reminded Yixing that, indeed, his main job was to take care of the team, but that it was reserved for specific cases of great illness or job related injuries. Other than that, it was about the good feelings and friendship that linked the team that made each of them take care of the others. None of that had to do with a job.

Yixing took a look at the picture Yifan was previously holding, understanding immediately why his boss and friend had look so sad and nostalgic. He waited for him to take a first sip of his tea before speaking.

“We’ll find him soon.”

Yifan took a look at the smiley face in front of him, feeling less troubled the more he looked at it and heard the sweet voice talking.

“Yes,” he whispered, “we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3! I'll try not to take too long before I publish the next update but I'm getting a bit behind on my writing and don't have that many written and finished chapters left... 
> 
> I will try to do the best I can though. 
> 
> See you next update!


End file.
